Gallows
by Morghen
Summary: "Today is the day/ you die" MY 100TH STORY! Freeverse poem on Regulus being Marked. Uhh, I think there's a swear somewhere, so be warned. Please read and review.


"_You've thrown it all away…"_

-Anthony Green "Drug Dealer"

Today is the day

the day where your fate

the purpose for which you were born

will all play out.

Your _mother_, look how she smiles

you've never made her _**this**_ happy before.

Your father, look how proud he is

you've never made him _**this**_ proud before.

Your **brother**, look all you want

but he isn't around

(you've never made him _**this**_ disgusted before)

that's the way you want it, though

you'd be too ashamed to meet his grey eyes.

Today is the day, young snake

the day for which your parents have been waiting.

Today is the day

you **d i e.**

x x x x x x x x x x x x

**B r e a t h ****e** in deeply as you

take your steps

each one

**e**eeeeee **c**ccccc **h**hhhh **o**ooo **i**ii **n**n **g**

through the **dark** corridor.

His hand on your shoulder

chills up your spine

head dizzy with thoughts.

It's like a trance

like a different person taking your steps

making your feet walk.

Take a seat

give your **arm** to him

and **(**h**)(**i**)(**d**)(**e**)** your

fear

because fear is nothing but weakness

and this is _**not**_ the

time or place

to be weak.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Air fills your nose

as you move your way

through the crowd

hands locked behind your back

executioner guiding your **every** action.

**No** chance of e s c a p e

**No** chance of freedom

because you've made your choice

(or _they've_ made it for you)

and there's **no** b a c king out now.

The crowd applauds and c*****l*****a*****p*****s

each pair of grey eyes

b r e a k i n g your heart

because you know

you're wrong

and he was right

but that doesn't really matter now

(not that it **ever** did.)

Mount the steps to the scaffold

and take your **place** over the trapdoor.

A tear makes a bid for escape from your steel eyes

as the rope is lowered around

(**your neck**)

x x x x x x x x x x x x

He traces the pale skin

over and over

searching for the right spot to leave his Mark.

Your eyes, they are pleading for him

not to find it

but all _hope_ is **lost**

when his lips twist upwards

(all _hope_ was **lost** a long, long time ago.)

Your right fingers close in upon your palm

as you b.r.a.c.e yourself for

what happens next.

Sweat t,r,i,c,k,l,e,s down your forehead

as the frozen room suddenly sets on fire.

Take one last look at him

your _**murderer**_

and then close those grey eyes

so at least you'll preserve their

i n n o c e n c e

a bit longer, _just_ a bit.

You feel his wand prod your arm

you hold your breath.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

SCREAMS of encouragement jump from

the mouths of the crowd

and you **can't** make out any words

everything's just a b*u*z*z.

Your eyes are d – a – r – t – i – n – g

from **face** to **face**

but you can't recognize a single one

you can't find the one person you want

(you need.)

The executioner t i g htens the noose

then comes to look at you

lifting your chin with an index finger.

Your eyes drop

your lip begins to quiver

and more tears escape

(**weak**ness, you're **so** weak.)

He pulls back his hand

and then sends it swiftly back toward you

making contact with your cheek

"_Stop acting like a __**child**__."_

You wince as the burning

s p r e a d s.

Shouts of fear

shouts telling them all that you're just a

**child**

want to leave your mouth

but you swallow them

because _this_, this is the

time and place

to be silent.

He brings the cloth bag

and lowers it over your head.

Your world is in total **blackness**

and your legs begin to s/w/a/y

you hold your breath.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Flames

l i c k burns up and down your skin

as you **scream** and thrash.

Your eyes clench shut

and pleas for

someone **anyone**

to save you from this

**h o r r o r**

race from your mouth.

It continues for what seems

like entirety and a day.

A never-ending life of pain

is your sentence

and within these few seconds

it feels as if you've served your term

but you know _**better**_

you know it's just a _taste_

of what's to come

because you've sold your soul to

the **devil**

and that comes with a h^i^g^h price to pay.

When the pain ceases

you fall back in your chair

and **blackness** ((envelopes)) your world.

Your death is only the

**b e g i n n i n g**.

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Each step of the executioner

rings out loudly

over the crowd.

You can hear him stop and reach for the lever.

Palms clamy

tears f l o w i n g freely from your hidden face

memories of grey flashing before you

**g**rey

g**r**ey

gr**e**y

gre**y**

over**&**over**&**over.

The platform shakes

and the floor that had been keeping you alive

keeping you from your doom

swings under your feet

and simply as that

you

f

a

l

l

('cause only _angels_ have wings

and you're **no** angel.)

A snap sings around the world

but you're still there

it's not over **yet**.

Swinging and swaying

back and **forth**

**forth** and back

just waiting for it to all to stop.

But it's not going to stop

not **now**

not **ever**

because, my dear snake,

your death is only the

**b e g i n n i n g **

**

* * *

**

**Okay, I had a clear idea in mind when I wrote this, but I don't know if everyone will see it... I don't want to explain it too much because I want to know how everyone else interpreted it. Ummm, both sides of the poem are in Regulus' pov. This is about him being Marked(which in one of my other fics he referred to as the event in which he truly died, though not literally.) Ermm, I don't _really_ want to say too much more... **

**I would really love to hear how all of you interpreted it so, ahh, please leave it in a review? **

**SO FUCK YEAH THIS IS MY 100TH STORY! *cue fireworks and hardxcore dancing* Naturally, my 100th fic is about my favorite character!  
**

**Thanks mew for betaing this and all of my other stories! I wouldn't reached 100 without you!**

**:D  
**


End file.
